parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trust Song - Feeling Lousy (Atypical 2: The Furry Movie)
“The Trust Song”, also known as “Feeling Lousy”, is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by members of the 547 as a whole as part of the parodied “Everything’s Not Awesome” scene in Atypical 2: The Furry Movie. Initially, it’s an expression of the group’s hopelessness, but Tigress helps to turn it into a song of hope in the end. Lyrics Intro: Tigress: Wait, no. This isn’t “The End”! No way! They may try to make this a sad cliffhanger of some sort, but I won’t have it! I refuse. There’s more to this than dreariness and drama. We have friends to save! Shadow: Ugh, let’s face it. We’re done. Tempest: Your friend is right. We did all we could do. We tried to warn you! Kovu: You might say we asked for it. Rainbow Dash: I suppose we might as well sing about it. Gazelle/Kiana: You know, that’s not a bad idea. I like that thought! Rainbow Dash: Thank you! Tigress: Wait a minute, what are you all doing? Samson: What we always do. Express ourselves, lyrically. Celestia: Oh, be quiet and just listen… Verse 1: ''' Johnny: I’m feeling lousy Gazelle/Kiana: Red’s not purple without blue Fuli: I’m so depressed right now Humphrey: I don’t know what’s left to do Samson: Nothing’s awesome anymore Judy Hopps: There’s no sound of hope ringing Rainbow: Why, it’s a miracle that we’re even here singing (Tigress: What?!) Spirit: Yeah, I’m feeling lousy Kate: My world’s turned upside down Simba: Someone call a psychologist My thoughts are too profound Everest/Polar: It feels as if my heart just gained Like twenty extra pounds Classified: That was an exaggeration (Polar: I know.) But I hear ya all around '''Chorus 1: Everyone except Tigress: What’s there to believe? This is no “trust song” (Jane Wolfe: Say that again.) We thought we had it all, but we were so wrong We’re frankly finished, no point in any cheer Any legacy we’d have left ends right now, right here Interlude: Tigress: Guys, you’re making no sense. Just because “everything’s not awesome” doesn’t mean you have to make it look bleak. We can still do something about it! Benjamin: Like WHAT? And please don’t mention spaceships, I think I’ve worn myself out on that topic. Fuli: Who cares, Benjamin? We’re trapped here! Tigress: No, we’re not! Classified: Says who? Tigress: Says…I don’t know, hope! Shadow: But hope doesn’t “say” anything! Tigress: I know, I know! But if…if we could just believe… Celestia: Oh, you poor thing. You don’t understand, do you? Simba: There’s nothing to believe now, Tigress. Tell her, pals! Verse 2: Kenai: I’m feeling quite lousy Geronimo: This is seriously nuts Balto: I’m feeling nauseated Jenna: And I’m miserable as what Benjamin: I have a real headache Matthew: Awesomeness was just a dream Pinkie Pie: The thought of sugar makes me woozy I just want protein (Thea: Alright, stop! That made NO flipping sense! What is ''that? Seriously, girl?) Natasha: Hey, look… (Pinkie: What’d I say?! I was making a random comment, for heaven’s sake!) I’m feeling lousy— (Tha: “Random”? More like ''stupid! That was real smart, pony!) Ugh… (Johnny: Okay, guys! Guys! Quit it, will you! Tasha’s tryna sing!) Thank you! And you furries are making it worse (Matthew: Sorry!) Kion: I couldn’t have said it better Nala: It feels like we’re under a curse Classified: I’ve lost the love of my life, Luna, And my heart’s broken in two Tigress: I…really didn’t know you loved ''her. Classified: Well, I never thought that it’d be true '''Chorus 2:' Tigress: (Okay look, people…) What’s there to believe? A lot! This can be our “trust song” (Twilight Sparkle: Really?) We thought we had it all, and yes, we may have been very wrong But that doesn’t mean we’re finished We can still choose to persevere Any legacy we have left begins right now, right here We just gotta believe (Tempest: Well, I believe) That it’s honestly not over yet There’s hope to receive (Judy Hopps: But how ''to receive?) Deep down in your soul that you won’t regret (With everyone:) Things may not be perfect But we can make a new start And in time, I promise you (Classified: Bet you, double dare you) ''This trust song will stay in your…heart.